MM Robots
|-|MM Plant= |-|LH= |-|RH= |-|PS= |-|Bomb= |-|GH= |-|Terminal Core (MMR)= Summary Medical Mechanica (MM) created many robots that appeared on the original series, most of which that were sent through Naota Nandaba's N.O. channel following the transfer of Canti. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A. High 6-A over time with the MM Plant Name: Medical Mechanica Robots Origin: FLCL Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Robots Powers and Abilities: |-|LH=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Can fire high intensity acoustic pulses), Energy Projection (Can shoot thin threadlike lasers), Explosion Manipulation (It explodes when it is destroyed), Spatial Manipulation (All MM Robots are able to distort space)FLCL Episode 1 |-|RH=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (It is equipped with a pressure changing unit that can increase the environmental pressure at will), Spatial Manipulation (All MM Robots are able to distort space)FLCL Episode 2 |-|PS=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Spatial Manipulation (All MM Robots are able to distort space)FLCL Episode 3 |-|Bomb=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation via Gravity Manipulation (Turned the sky above Mabase into a storm using due to its gravity controls), Statistics Amplification (Can change and adjust its speed)FLCL Episode 4 |-|GH=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3; Its hand alone is taller than a skyscraper, its mere footsteps causes earthquakes, humans are like ants compared to its size, its palm is the size of a baseball field), Master Gunman, Spatial Manipulation (All MM Robots are able to distort space)FLCL Episode 5 |-|Terminal Core (MMR)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Grows bigger the more it eats), Technological Manipulation (Sends special electromagnetic waves to control other robots), Electricity Manipulation (Can send powerful electric impulses), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a series of blocks less than 1mm each, or a giant wheel), Fusionism (Fused with Canti, Amarao's jacket and Mamimi), Flight, Spatial Manipulation (All MM Robots are able to distort space)FLCL Episode 6 |-|Resistances=Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Acid Manipulation (The alloy MM robots are made up allows them to alter the molecular pattern of their body to adjust their bodies to heat, electricity, acid, and more) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Portrayed as considerably stronger than NaotaFLCL Episode 3, these robots are able to fight the likes of Haruko HaruharaFLCL Episode 5). Multi-Continent level over time with the MM Plant (The MM Robots are designed to use the MM Plant to wipe out everything on the surface of the planet, including mountains, forests and citiesFLCL Episode 6) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept up with CantiFLCL Episode 1), Transonic via Sound Manipulation Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Able to tank hits from CantiFLCL Episode 1) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with weaponry Intelligence: They strictly follows MM's programming Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles References }} Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Robots Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gainax Category:Production I.G Category:FLCL Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6